Diz Pra Mim
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: Japão, período Edo. Depois que os Hyuga tomaram o trono, o clã Uchiha ficou responsável pelo exército samurai. Os samurais são incumbidos de manter a paz do Imperador, entretanto o novo Império não foi bem aceito por todos e um exército misterioso vem causando problemas. No meio de um ataque, muitas vidas serão perdidas e para a pequena Sakura Haruno, uma nova vida vai começar.
1. Prólogo

A pequena Sakura corria através dos campos verdes tomando cuidado extra para não pisar em nenhuma das poucas flores que a própria natureza havia semeado ali. Passou correndo pela plantação de arroz, onde vários trabalhadores aravam e preparavam a terra com os nutrientes certos, para que seus frutos prosperassem.

– Otou-san! –gritou sorrindo aproximando-se rapidamente do homem de cabelos castanhos arroxeados que lhe retribuía o gesto.

Haruno Kizashi era um homem de quase quarenta anos, desde criança sempre trabalhara nas terras e isso se mostrava na sua pele marcada pelo sol e sofrimentos do passado. A verdade era que grande parte de seus problemas haviam desaparecido, ou ao menos, agora dava menos valor á eles, pois tudo o que importava era ter sua pequena Sakura florescendo em sua vida.

– Sakura! Leve isto á sua mãe, por favor. –solicitou entregando-lhe um pequeno cesto com alguns tomates.

– Hai! –assentiu controlando sua correria para não derrubar sua encomenda.

No caminho, parou diante da ponte que atravessava o pequeno riacho para lançar uma pedrinha como sempre fazia, ás vezes pensava que os pequenos cascalhos que depositara ali, tapariam toda água do riacho. Então continuou seu percurso e ao invés de atravessá-la da maneira convencional, pôs-se a percorrê-la com equilíbrio pelo corrimão da ponte.

Chegou ás moradias simples e semelhantes, encontrando a loira de olhos verdes estendendo os poucos lençóis no varal.

– Okaa-san! Otou-san pediu-me para lhe entregar isto. –estendeu a cesta em sua direção.

– Arigatô minha filha e antes que me esqueça, temos de ir ao mercado principal.

Haruno Mebuki era uma fiel parceira de seu marido e uma exímia mãe para Sakura desde seu nascimento, há sete anos. Dividia seu tempo entre o trabalho nas terras e os afazeres do lar.

Já no mercadão, Mebuki conversava com uma conhecida enquanto Sakura assistia deslumbrada a chegada de vários homens que caminhavam em uma fila alinhada: todos usavam uma roupa vermelha como sangue e por cima as peças da armadura negra. Cada um deles trazia na cintura uma bainha para sua katana e no peito o símbolo de seu clã, era a forma de identificá-los.

Á frente de todos eles estava um rapaz alto e esguio. Sua pele era pálida e seus cabelos quase azuis de tão negros. Sua armadura era diferente das demais, era maior e mais enfeitada, Sakura imaginou que isso significava que o rapaz era o líder deles, entretanto fisicamente, o moreno mostrava que não era nada mais que um garoto.

Seus olhos negros varriam as barracas e de alguma forma, aquele olhar impunha respeito e até certo receio nos cidadãos ali presentes. Quando se viu alvo dele, não conseguiu desviar e abaixar a cabeça como todos os outros faziam e por uma fração de segundo, parecia que ambos estavam disputando quem afastava os olhos primeiro. Sakura só recuou, pois teve sua atenção desviada pela mãe:

– Isso é preocupante, desde que os Hyuga tomaram o poder tem sido assim.

– Okaa-san quem são esses homens?

– São os samurais do novo Império, estão aqui para evitar revoltas.

– Então eles são bonzinhos?

– Estão aqui para garantir a paz do Imperador, então sim filha. –respondeu docemente.

Ainda não entendia bem o que se passava, mas ouvira os pais e os outros camponeses da aldeia dizerem que Jiraiya tivera seu palácio e título de Imperador tomado pela elite dos Hyuga. Não eram todos que aceitavam a nova liderança autoritária do novo monarca Hiashi, saqueadores aproveitavam o clima tenso para cometer seus crimes e aí entravam os samurais, para garantir a paz em nome do Imperador, mesmo que para isso tivessem de sujar suas lâminas.

A fila de homens de armaduras se desfez e cada um deles tomou um posto diferente em um canto do mercado e ali fincaram-se, parados como estátuas.

Pegaram o caminho de volta sem que a pequena Haruno tivesse visto outra vez, o samurai de olhos negros. Passaram diante de uma imagem budista e um gongo.

– Posso fazer um pedido? –pediu esperançosa recebendo uma moeda de bronze da mãe.

Colocou a moeda sobre a pequena bandeja diante da estátua, uniu as mãos e solicitou seu desejo aos deuses, puxando a corda para fazer soar o som do pesado instrumento.

– O que pediu? –Mebuki quis saber curiosa.

– Não posso contar se não os deuses não me atenderão. –respondeu saltitando á frente da mãe.

Á noite era a melhor parte do dia para Sakura, pois era a hora em que os pais paravam de trabalhar e enfim sentavam-se para comer juntos, conversar, cantarolar melodias típicas ou simplesmente sentar lá fora e observar as estrelas.

Jantavam enquanto Kizashi contava sobre a abóbora gigante que havia colhido mais cedo. Ele sempre exagerava no tamanho dos vegetais que cultivava, para a filha era divertido ouvi-lo contar essas vantagens.

Seu caso foi interrompido por um grito feminino e estridente. Logo se ergueram, correndo até a porta que dava para o exterior percebendo a calamidade que havia tomado conta da aldeia tão silenciosamente.

O ar estava impregnado com um cheiro que Sakura não soube distinguir, apenas sentiu um arrepio e uma sensação alarmante dentro de si, assim como a estampada nos olhos de seus pais. Muitas das casas mais afastadas estavam em chamas, que se aproximavam cada vez mais, consumindo com sede tudo o que encontravam no caminho.

Viu então que não era só o fogo que destruía tudo, homens mascarados, com armaduras marrons e escudos quebravam as casas de madeira com seus martelos e foices gigantes, atacando ávidos como selvagens. Alguns perseguiam pessoas da mesma forma.

Entretanto seus olhos distinguiram figuras diferentes: soldados como os que havia visto durante o dia no mercadão desceram a colina em passos rápidos e sem hesitar nem falar nada, pegaram suas espadas decepando qualquer homem de vestes marrons que encontravam.

– Kizashi temos de fugir! –Mebuki exclamou aflita.

– Estamos cercados e os samurais irão atacar como tigres famintos, qualquer preza que se ponha em seus caminhos. –rebateu tentando encontrar uma saída, vendo jogados ao chão já sem vida, vários amigos de longa data.

O que Kizashi e Mebuki não haviam se dado conta era que enquanto uma parte dos homens sem identificação confrontavam os soldados do Imperador, outra parte deles avançava irremediavelmente.

Quando deram por si, um deles estava diante de Kizashi encarando-o apenas pelo filete que restara em sua máscara.

– Mebuki corra daqui com Sakura! –ordenou sem olhar para elas.

– Não, não vou deixá-lo! –protestou em desespero.

– Ande logo! –rebateu em resposta antes de avançar sobre o inimigo atacando-o como um touro na intenção de derrubá-lo.

Mebuki segurou Sakura e conduziu-a para dentro de casa novamente, no próprio quarto tinha um pequeno armário onde colocou a menina:

– Não diga mais nada. –sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto fechava a porta que tinha aberturas que permitiam a Sakura assistir enquanto a mãe deixava o quarto com um olhar determinado na face.

Obediente, a pequena Haruno continuou ali imóvel e logo ouvira os gritos:

– Argh! –era a voz dolorida de seu pai.

– Kizashi! –a mãe exclamou. – Nããããão!

Mais um grito agonizante havia vindo de seu pai e depois o silêncio, quando deu por si estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés, teve vontade de saltar do armário e correr para os braços da mãe, contudo se manteve fiel á ordem da mesma.

_Não diga mais nada. –_a voz de Mebuki sussurrava em sua cabeça.

Um estrondo dentro da casa, parecia que as cadeiras estavam tombando.

– Ah! –o grito sofrido agora vinha da mãe.

Mais um estrondo e ela estava dentro do quarto, sendo empurrada pelo mesmo mascarado que havia confrontado seu pai.

_Não diga mais nada. –_a voz de Mebuki sussurrava em sua cabeça.

– Não faça isso, por favor! –não suplicava por sua vida e sim pela filha.

Outra vez fora empurrada, dessa vez apoiara-se no armário e pela fresta na porta ficou cara a cara com Sakura, olhos verdes refletindo olhos verdes.

"Des-cul-pe" –Mebuki moveu os lábios pausadamente. Sakura assistira á tudo, o homem a puxou pelos cabelos e segurando-os com uma mão enquanto com a outra puxava o machado e separara a cabeça do corpo.

_Não diga mais nada. –_a voz continuava á sussurrar em sua cabeça mesmo depois da morte.

O homem então percorreu o quarto vasculhando cada móvel, jogando os pertences de seus pais ao chão, procurando algo que pudesse ser de valor. Então parou diante do armário.

_Não diga mais nada._

Quando viu a porta abrir ligeiramente não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, estava em estado de choque. O armário foi escancarado, havia sido pega, seria seu fim.

Contudo uma lâmina de katana atravessou o peito do homem mascarado e quando o mesmo caiu, Sakura pôde ver seu salvador, o mesmo parecia não tirar os olhos de si. Segurou-a nos braços a levando dali.

Sakura afugentou-se em seus braços, parando de olhar em seus olhos negros apenas por aquele momento.

**...**


	2. Relações

– _Teme_ apresse-se, eles estão chegando! –alguém com uma voz aguda gritou. – Ei, o que está fazendo com essa criança nos braços?

Sentiu-se sendo colocada no chão e então lá estava Sakura, desprotegida novamente.

– Leve-a para junto dos outros sobreviventes. –ordenou o moreno com sua voz grossa.

– Mas os inimigos estão logo ali! –apontou um loiro agitado.

– _Dobe_. –chamou-o. – Mandei levá-la para junto dos outros... Agora. –insistiu ainda mais brusco.

– Tudo bem Sasuke-_sama_! –assentiu mal humorado, mesmo com o capacete e a escuridão da noite, era possível enxergar uma parte dos fios dourados em sua cabeça. – Venha menininha. –estendeu-lhe a mão, um sorriso branco iluminou a face do loiro que parecia ainda mais jovem que o dono do par de olhos negros.

Lentamente a menina encaixou sua mão na dele e antes que se desse conta, estava sendo praticamente arrastada por aquele rapaz destrambelhado.

Enquanto isso, o moreno continuou avançando pelo campo de batalha que havia se formado tão repentinamente. Como líder do esquadrão, era sua função preservar a vida de seus soldados.

Poderia até ser jovem para tal responsabilidade, afinal tinha apenas quinze anos. Mas era um Uchiha, um dos filhos de Fugaku e desde o ataque ao Império de Jiraiya junto dos Hyuga, tinha mais sangue nas mãos do que muitos soldados com anos de experiência. As vantagens que vieram com a vitória de Hiashi foram muitas e agora seu clã tinha seu próprio distrito e era a principal força militar do país.

Entretanto aquele ataque não havia sido o primeiro. Os samurais sem identificações pareciam surgir do nada e traziam com eles muitos conflitos, de modo que não sabia a quem de fato queriam afetar.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente de um inimigo, cortando seu pescoço antes mesmo que ele percebesse sua presença ali. No mesmo instante, outro deles apareceu investindo com seu machado, o golpe teria feito um grande estrago, mas como a arma tinha um grande porte a velocidade de seu ataque era limitada. Sasuke então acertou um chute certeiro em seu tronco e o inimigo desequilibrou-se o suficiente para que o moreno lhe deferisse o golpe fatal.

Olhando ao seu redor, viu que a situação parecia agora mais contornada, então um terceiro inimigo apareceu á sua frente, o mesmo usava uma roupa verde e aparentemente não trazia armas consigo. Seus grandes olhos redondos e escuros eram vazios como a noite e seus cabelos pretos lustrosos pareciam refletir a luz da lua.

O samurai pôs-se em posição de ataque, o inimigo correu em sua direção fazendo menção de lhe atacar o rosto, porém sem que Sasuke pudesse acompanhar a velocidade de seus movimentos, só notou que o alvo não era seu rosto e sim a katana quando ela fora lançada de sua mão, caindo á alguns passos de distância.

Agora ambos estavam desarmados, seria homem contra homem em um combate inteiramente físico. O Uchiha foi o primeiro a atacar dessa vez, usando uma sequência de golpes com os punhos, mas seu adversário mostrou-se extremamente habilidoso, ora bloqueando com os antebraços, ora movimentando-se rápido. Então o rapaz de verde lhe passou uma rasteira e Sasuke foi ao chão. Quando se preparava para levantar-se, viu uma espada apontada para a cabeça do outro:

– Renda-se. –conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

– Um jovem de verdade nunca se rende! –proclamou afastando a lâmina e antes que pudesse ser acertado, fugiu ás cambalhotas.

Seu salvador guardou a espada na bainha e estendeu á mão ao mais novo:

– Precisa de ajuda? –o homem com vestes idênticas as suas sorriu-lhe.

Orgulhoso, recusou a ajuda e ergueu-se sozinho, só então reparou nos corpos de inimigos caídos ao chão.

– Não precisava ter vindo Itachi. –declarou vendo que o irmão estava acompanhado de seu próprio pelotão de samurais.

– Não seja tolo _nii-san. _–repreendeu. – As coisas estavam meio caóticas quando cheguei aqui, conseguimos aniquilar vários deles, porém outros recuaram.

Sasuke pensou que aquilo seria um problema e mais um motivo para que o pai exaltasse a capacidade de seu irmão mais velho enquanto para ele, bastaria a fama daquele que precisava ser socorrido.

– Você não precisava mesmo ter vindo até aqui. –repetiu pondo-se á caminhar junto dos outros.

– Não é fraqueza alguma precisar de ajuda Sasuke, além disso, acredito em sua capacidade e se mesmo assim vim até aqui é porque quero protegê-lo _onii-san._ – tocou seu ombro pronunciando para que só o irmão escutasse.

Continuaram em silêncio, até chegarem ao campo onde os sobreviventes estavam com Naruto. O loiro acenou para eles assim que os viu e parecia contente em vê-los ali mesmo que não fosse bem aceito entre os samurais. Naruto Uzumaki era afilhado do Imperador deposto, Jiraiya. Na noite do ataque ao palácio, o loiro surpreendera a todos com suas habilidades e o próprio Fugaku ordenou que, ao invés de preso, o jovem de apenas catorze anos deveria ser treinado como um samurai. A proteção despertou o desprezo de vários outros soldados, mas o rapaz não ligava e desde então treinava junto de Uchiha Sasuke.

– Apenas esses restaram? –Itachi indagou surpreso notando as cinco pessoas que jaziam trêmulas até agora, incluindo um velho, um casal de meia idade, um jovem alto e uma menininha de cabelos cor de rosa.

– _Hai_. –confirmou o caçula.

– Acho melhor levá-los ao distrito, _otou-san _saberá o que fazer.

Sakura caminhava perdidamente cercada pelos samurais, assim como os outros sobreviventes. Tudo o que conhecera e vivera até então estava perdido, queimado e devastado para sempre. Não tinha mais família e sentia-se agora um pequeno ponto rodeado por medo e nada mais.

Observou então seu herói. Parecia tão sério e inabalável mesmo tendo presenciado as mesmas coisas que ela e foi se espelhando nele, em sua força, que engoliu o choro que lhe subia pela garganta.

Atravessaram grandes portões que transformavam o conjunto daquelas casas idênticas numa verdadeira fortaleza. Os primeiros raios de sol principiavam-se a surgir no horizonte e o lugar parecia tão deserto quanto o funeral de um criminoso.

Entraram numa casa, a maior delas. Retiraram seus sapatos á porta e seguiram em fila até uma sala ampla, onde esperaram por alguns minutos até que um homem de roupas escuras entrou no local, acompanhado de uma mulher morena que tinha na face uma expressão assustada. Todos se curvaram em saudação e Sakura perdida, limitou-se á imitá-los.

– Essas foram as únicas pessoas daquela pequena vila que conseguiram sobreviver. –o moreno com um rabo de cavalo baixo disse primeiro.

– Um de vocês pode me dizer como começou e a que horas exatamente? –o homem de vestes escuras questionou, ele tinha uma expressão grave que fez Sakura tremer.

– Com sua licença... –o velho tomou á frente. – Foi assim que o sol se pôs, eles vieram das montanhas, á oeste e começaram a depredar e queimar tudo o que viam á sua frente.

– Como eles eram? –perguntou o mesmo homem de antes.

– Vestiam roupas marrons ou cinzas, não sei ao certo. Estavam armados com ferramentas selvagens e sem bom acabamento, seus rostos estavam cobertos por máscaras de modo que apenas seus olhos eram visíveis. –o jovem alto falou dessa vez.

– São os mesmos samurais dos outros ataques _otou-san_.

– De fato Itachi. –concordou. – Restara alguma coisa á vocês? Pertences ou familiares?

– Tenho uma filha em Quioto. –o velho disse.

– Perdi toda a minha família. –o jovem informou.

– Ainda temos alguns pertences, não o suficiente para recomeçar. –a mulher de meia idade choramingou aninhando-se ao marido.

– Terão um leito aqui, depois que repousarem levarei o caso de vocês ao Imperador, ele deve prestar ajuda. Lyoto acompanhe-os até os aposentos. –ordenou á um criado que estava no canto.

– Mas enquanto aquela menininha? –a mulher bonita apontou para a garota que tinha a cabeça baixa.

– Os pais dela foram mortos. –o rapaz que salvara sua vida disse.

A mulher caminhou com delicadeza até ela e ajoelhou-se para ficar á sua altura:

– Meu nome é Uchiha Mikoto. Como se chama? –indagou gentilmente.

Os olhos verdes subiram á ela e lhe observaram de perto, tinha olhos negros brilhantes e um cabelo da mesma cor que parecia ser tão sedoso quanto era longo.

– Será que é muda? –Mikoto indagou sem jeito.

– Se me permite dizer Mikoto-_sama_, tentei ter ao menos um diálogo com ela, entretanto não deixou que escapasse uma palavra sequer. –o loiro que havia a acompanhado antes se intrometeu.

– Não consegues mesmo falar? –insistiu com calma.

Mais uma vez não obteve resposta, porém viu quando a menina caminhou até a grande janela que havia na sala e apontou para a cerejeira que havia no exterior da casa.

– Seu nome é Sakura como aquela árvore? –a menina assentiu com a cabeça. – Pois bem, ela escuta. E quantos anos têm pequena Sakura? –com as mãos miúdas mostrou sete dedinhos. – Tão jovem... –lamentou. – Tem mais alguém em sua família? –dessa vez Sakura tornou a baixar a cabeça e a balançar como se dissesse não.

A morena então se voltou esperançosa ao homem sério como se suplicasse algo apenas com o olhar:

– Fugaku... –começou.

– O Imperador tem o dever de cuidar das vitimas. –respondeu cortando-a.

– Ele nada pode fazer, no máximo mandá-la a um abrigo. Se ficasse aqui poderia aprender os deveres de uma criada e até ter uma infância normal com as outras crianças do distrito. –argumentou.

Mikoto era uma mulher extremamente doce e fiel ao marido e suas escolhas, entretanto como um casal deve se completar, ela sabia que enquanto Fugaku era a força e a razão da união, a própria era o coração, os sentimentos.

– Por favor.

– Tudo bem. –assentiu. – Leve-a daqui.

– Vamos Sakura. –pegou-lhe a mão conduzindo-a para fora, contente por ter conseguido o que desejava.

– Podem se retirar também, quero falar á sós com meus filhos. –Fugaku comandou e logo a ampla sala foi esvaziada. – Sasuke, como explica tantas mortes em um período tão curto, dentro de um território que deveria ser guardado por seu esquadrão? –questionou diretamente.

– _Otou-san_... –começou, na verdade tinha ouvido murmúrios de que os tais samurais desconhecidos estariam rondando outra região, então por escolha própria, havia encaminhado seu time para lá. Quando a notícia chegou-lhe aos ouvidos já era um tanto tarde demais.

– Pedi á Sasuke que ficasse com seu time em guarda no meu posto. –interveio o irmão. – Nosso companheiro Toshio irá se casar em breve, então saímos e tomamos algumas doses de saquê, conversamos um pouco e nos atrasamos de modo que quando voltei para o meu lugar Sasuke já havia corrido para socorrer a vila. –mentiu.

– Isso é verdade Sasuke? –perguntou desconfiado.

– _Hai_, foi isso mesmo. –confirmou fazendo o máximo para disfarçar seu nervosismo.

– Não sei qual dos dois é mais irresponsável, um por faltar ao seu dever ou o outro por consentir. Talvez Madara tenha razão á respeito dos dois. –bronqueou gélido como um cubo de gelo.

– Lamento _otou-san_, não irá acontecer novamente. –Itachi desculpou-se.

– É o que espero. –concordou. – Acho que chega de novidades por hoje. –antes de sair, ambos deixaram um beijo na mão do patriarca.

Quando suas vozes estavam fora do alcance do pai, o mais novo agradeceu:

– _Arigatô onii-san_.

– Não precisa me agradecer, apenas pense bem antes de valorizar qualquer fofoca que ouve por aí. –disse-lhe sorrindo bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos arrepiados.

**...**


	3. Guardar Segredo

A morena parou diante do painel de madeira que servia de entrada ao cômodo. Era um quarto simples, tinha um futon no centro, uma cômoda em um canto e uma mesa baixa com um banquinho no outro.

– Poderá ficar aqui. –Mikoto disse-lhe sorrindo. – Deve estar com fome não? Pedirei para alguém lhe preparar alguma coisa e temos de providenciar roupas também.

Uma das coisas que os pais sempre fizeram questão de lhe ensinar foi a gratidão e mesmo agora que havia os perdido, Sakura tinha seus valores ainda mais fortes dentro de si. Quase que automaticamente, curvara-se aos pés da morena que se surpreendeu com tal reação, mas ainda assim sorriu e ajoelhando-se fez com que a menina lhe olhasse nos olhos:

– Entendo que esteja agradecida, mas jamais deve se curvar assim para alguém, exceto para o Imperador é claro. –afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos.

A Haruno assentiu admirando-se com a ternura daquela mulher que era dona de uma beleza esplendorosa, com sua pele pálida compondo o contraste de seus cabelos com os olhos tão escuros quanto um céu sem estrelas.

Após isso, Sakura consumiu com uma fome voraz a sopa de legumes que lhe fora preparada, em seguida pôde limpar-se e por fim vestiu uma espécie de quimono cinzento e totalmente livre de enfeites. Quando retornou ao aposento que estava destinado á si viu que Mikoto a ainda a aguardava. A morena se ergueu e com uma escova pôs-se a pentear os longos fios de cabelo da menina com extrema delicadeza, depois disso os arrumou numa trança.

– Agora sim, estás bem melhor. –elogiou.

Sakura tocou a trança lembrando-se então das manhãs em que a mãe trançava seus cabelos enquanto o pai narrava algum gracejo com o simples objetivo de vê-las sorrir. Daí em diante foi impossível segurar o que nenhuma criança de sete anos suportaria, naquele momento então lançou-se sobre a mulher abraçando-a com os braços cercando sua cintura.

Mikoto sentia as lágrimas quentes encharcando seu quimono, mas não se importou nem com isso, nem com os soluços fortes que a menina soltava. Apenas pôs-se a passar a mão em sua cabeça e ficar ali com ela, até que suas lágrimas tivessem se secado e o sono tivesse chegado aos seus olhos.

**...**

A katana foi lançada ao chão, Sasuke havia sido desarmado.

– Assim não dá _teme_! Você não está nem recuando quando eu ataco. –Naruto exclamou exasperado.

– Não estou muito disposto hoje. –assentiu aparentemente abatido.

– Isso é graças á informação falsa que recebemos ou simplesmente está sentindo falta da sua amante secreta? –indagou rindo.

No mesmo instante Sasuke recuperou sua espada do chão e segurou a lâmina encostada rente ao pescoço de Naruto:

– Nem pense em falar algo desse tipo novamente, ouviu _dobe_? –ameaçou, seus olhos pareciam tomados ainda mais pela escuridão.

– T-tudo bem Sasuke, já entendi. –vacilou, o moreno liberou-o sem tirar os olhos de si.

– _Ohayo_! –Mikoto surgiu pela porta do dojo sorrindo-lhes. – O que fazem aqui tão cedo? Deveriam estar se alimentando. –aproximou-se do filho tentando inutilmente ajeitar suas madeixas rebeldes.

– Um bom guerreiro começa o treinamento junto do sol. –comentou o loiro que já tinha se recuperado do momento tenso.

– Então _otou-san_ permitiu mesmo que ela ficasse. –afirmou Sasuke vendo a menina de cabelos róseos que estava com a cabeça baixa, desde o momento em que abrira os olhos, vinha acompanhando Mikoto por todos os cantos.

– Sim, Sakura é um amor. Ela parece não conseguir se comunicar, mas é capaz de nos compreender e é extremamente gentil. Foi uma grande sorte conseguir salvá-la filho. –falou toda orgulhosa de seu caçula.

– Humpf. –soltou, era o que pronunciava sempre que não tinha mais nada a dizer. Notou então que a menina agora o observava e os grandes e redondos olhos verdes pareciam querer arrancar algo de si, desconfortável com tal sensação voltara sua atenção á mãe que logo se pôs a dizer:

– Seu _otou-san _quer vê-lo aqui esta noite, será oferecido um banquete para o Imperador e outros convidados mais importantes.

– E por que será que ele não veio me solicitar pessoalmente? –perguntou com um amargor na voz.

– Ele é um homem muito ocupado Sasuke e também você o conhece, Fugaku é orgulhoso. –justificou sem jeito.

– Que seja. Quem são os outros convidados importantes? –quis saber.

– Alguns senhores feudais e também Nagato. –a mãe respondeu-lhe.

Nagato era fundador da Akatsuki, uma aliança de samurais com os mesmos objetivos dos Uchiha. Eles serviram Jiraya em seu reinado e desde a consagração do Império Hyuuga, vinham tentando convencer o Imperador a reassumirem seus lugares na área militar do país. Fugaku via o líder Nagato como seu rival, mas quando se encontravam fazia questão de manter a compostura: _"mantenha seus amigos por perto e os inimigos mais ainda" _–dizia o patriarca Uchiha desde quando os filhos eram pequenos.

– Nagato hein... Então provavelmente sua esposa virá. –Naruto disse sugestivo olhando para o Uchiha que o observou friamente.

– Sim, provavelmente Konan virá. –Mikoto concordou naturalmente. – Agora vão comer. Venha Sakura. –saiu sendo seguida pela menina.

**...**

A Haruno assistia enquanto duas criadas ajudavam Mikoto com seu belo quimono vermelho e negro, cores dos Uchiha. Logo em seguida, ela tratou de passar o pó em seu rosto e com um pincel, delineou de preto seus olhos da mesma cor.

– No passado fui uma gueixa. Minha presença era a mais valorizada nas casas de chá e eu tinha todos os homens aos meus pés. –contou sorrindo. – Porém cometi um erro que para qualquer gueixa é inadmissível: apaixonei-me. –agora coloria seus lábios de vermelho. – Por isso abandonei todo o meu prestígio com o único intuito de me tornar a senhora Uchiha e gerar os filhos de Fugaku. –virou-se para a menina com um sorriso ainda estampado na face. – E jamais me arrependi dessa escolha, pois amar e ser amada de volta é a melhor recompensa que podemos ter na vida.

Diante da entrada para o grande salão que serviria como sala de jantar Mikoto parou e disse a Sakura:

– Vê aquele homem de cabelos compridos e olhos acinzentados? –a menina assentiu. – É nosso Imperador, diante dele deve curvar-se, lembra-se? –mais uma vez ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Aquele diante de Fugaku é Nagato, não se engane ao vê-los conversando como amigos, ambos são rivais. Já aquela mulher ao seu lado é Konan, assim como eu, ela abandonou tudo para se juntar aquele homem e também foi a única que ultrapassou meus lucros e minha fama como gueixa.

Sakura observou a mulher de quem Mikoto falava: tinha cabelos azulados e um par de olhos cor de laranja emoldurados por cílios espessos. Estava pintada assim como Mikoto e trajava um quimono lilás com pequenas nuvens brancas desenhadas nele.

– Infelizmente não poderás passar daqui, tenho de ir acompanhar meu marido, nos vemos mais tarde. –acariciou seu rosto.

A Haruno então foi á cozinha e se alimentou junto da criadagem. Quando voltou á espreitar o salão novamente, viu que as mesas estavam ainda mais cheias agora. Fugaku continuava trocando algumas poucas palavras com seu rival e o Imperador, Mikoto ao seu lado tinha um sorriso terno que não se desfazia em nenhum momento. Itachi parecia extremamente concentrado na conversa do pai, já Sasuke parecia distraído, seus olhos pareciam focar o nada. Ás vezes o mesmo parecia despertar e olhava á sua volta, para a família e então seus orbes voltavam a encarar o nada, na verdade Sakura observou melhor a linha de seu olhar e viu que na verdade, Sasuke encarava alguém: a bela Konan, que o retribuía da mesma forma discreta.

– Ei Sakura-chan o que faz aí? –a rosada saltou assustada, era Naruto o samurai que treinava com Sasuke.

O loiro fez uma cara de derrota ao lembrar-se de algo:

– Ah sim, você não fala. Deverias estar brincando agora, ou até mesmo dormindo... –mostrou-se confuso. – Bem, tenho de ficar aqui de guarda o que é extremamente chato. –mostrou a língua e a menina riu. – Olha só, parece que consegue sorrir. –imitou-a exibindo a fileira de dentes brancos que possuía, daquele jeito parecia ainda mais jovem, mais criança. – Espero vê-la sorrindo assim mais vezes, mas agora Sakura-chan é melhor que vá brincar lá fora, essas pessoas não são muito sociáveis ou tolerantes com crianças. –alertou.

Sakura então deixou o local e lá fora, pôs-se a conhecer melhor o distrito. Havia uma pequena ponte e um riacho que lhe lembrou de sua casa, atravessou-o saltitando entre as pedras maiores, distraindo-se enfim. Também caminhou pelos campos e parou diante da árvore que possuía o seu nome, a cerejeira. Seus pais sempre diziam que ela tinha a beleza e a delicadeza de uma e que assim como a árvore, sempre enfeitaria as primaveras de suas vidas.

De repente seus ouvidos foram invadidos por alguns sons inconstantes, parecia uma pessoa espreguiçando-se ou ainda sentindo dor. Seguiu o som que se tornava cada vez mais audível e foi se misturando com gemidos mais graves. Parou diante do dojo, abriu ligeiramente uma fresta do painel e depois de alguns segundos procurando, viu a mulher de cabelos azuis movimentando-se sobre o moreno que abraçava seu corpo.

Sakura ficou sem ação e ainda mais perplexa quando a mulher abriu os olhos e a viu ali parada. Cessou os movimentos na mesma hora e sussurrou ao rapaz:

– Ela nos viu! –o moreno que até então, tinha escondido sua face no colo da mulher mostrou-se e se dirigira diretamente á ela também.

Não esperou mais nada, bateu a porta e saiu correndo assustada. Sem olhar para trás, continuou até chegar ao seu quarto onde se refugiou respirando aliviada. Só quando se viu mais tranquila, deitou-se no futon e adormeceu rapidamente.

No meio de seu sono, porém sentiu que alguém a balançava levemente e quando abriu os olhos mesmo com o cômodo iluminado apenas por uma vela, conseguiu enxergá-lo. Seus olhos estavam firmes e sérios e sua voz mais ainda:

– Se alguém descobrir o que vira esta noite, eu mesmo me encarrego de ti, por isso é bom que esqueça o que presenciou pirralha. –proferiu aquelas palavras a fazendo tremer. – Estamos entendidos?

Balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, confirmando.

– Boa menina. –afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto, então se levantou e saiu tão silenciosamente quanto entrou.

Com o coração acelerado, Sakura fez questão de esquecer o que tinha visto. Não queria de modo algum despertar a fúria de Uchiha Sasuke.

**...**


	4. Acobertando

Naquela manhã o distrito estava movimentado, tudo graças á uma reunião que só ocorria de vez em quando e unia todos os samurais do clã Uchiha em um só lugar. Os soldados concentravam-se no pátio do distrito enquanto apenas alguns ocupavam os lugares principais, eram eles: Fugaku e seus dois filhos, Shisui, Obito, Kakashi e Madara.

Shisui era a mente mais brilhante de todo o clã, sua inteligência era reconhecida por todos. Obito estava sempre de bom humor e mesmo não sendo o samurai mais habilidoso, tinha uma dedicação que superava quaisquer limites. Kakashi Hatake diferente dos demais não era um Uchiha, conhecido como o "Canino Branco" havia sido um prisioneiro, que assim como o rapaz Uzumaki despertara os interesses dos superiores, tinha boas habilidades, discrição e uma boa visão de batalha. Já Madara era o irmão mais velho de Fugaku e dividia com ele o comando, considerado praticamente uma lenda com uma espada em mãos, mostrava com frequência que sua língua era quase tão afiada quanto sua lâmina.

Deram instruções para que os esquadrões reforçassem suas barreiras aqui e ali, puniram alguns homens descomprometidos com seu dever, aumentaram o tempo de treinamento de outros e ao fim, restaram apenas os homens os membros mais importantes:

– Conversando com o Imperador ontem, chegamos á um acordo. –Fugaku começou. – É algo político, algo que pode nos assegurar mais ainda o comando sobre a Akatsuki. Prometi que um de meus filhos desposará a princesa mais nova quando a mesma tiver idade para o matrimônio, visto que ainda é apenas uma criança de nove anos de idade.

Sasuke que até então esteve tranquilo por seu erro de algumas noites passadas não ter sido lembrado, viu-se tenso. Sabia que o certo era que o filho mais velho assumisse tal compromisso, pois mesmo que no futuro sucedesse o Imperador, jamais pensaria em se casar com alguém que não fosse a mulher que havia lhe encantado.

– Eu mesmo ajudei meu irmão á decidir qual dos meus sobrinhos deveria assumir fardo esse tão pesado. –Madara disse sério, porém notava-se o sarcasmo em sua voz.

– Chegamos à conclusão de que deve ser tu, Sasuke. –Fugaku continuou sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras do irmão.

– Mas _otou-san_, o filho mais velho quem deve ser entregue em matrimônio primeiro, ainda mais se tratando de uma união com esse peso. –Sasuke ergueu-se irritado.

– Baixe o tom de voz garoto. –mais uma vez era Madara quem abria a boca.

– Não me trate por uma criança. –rebateu no mesmo tom gélido.

– Sasuke, acalme-se. –Itachi disse ao seu lado, não era um conselho e sim uma ordem, mas o caçula sabia que era para o seu bem.

– Tem razão Sasuke, no entanto ao menos que Itachi queira desposar alguma dama um dia, continuará sozinho. Ele será meu sucessor, o título de líder já pesará o bastante para que, além disso, se preocupe com o país todo. –esclareceu com seu jeito controlado.

– Então não me quer como seu sucessor, mas desejas que eu seja o Imperador? –indagou rindo tensamente.

– Sinceramente não sei o que poderia resultar disso, visto que nem como comandante consegue arcar com suas responsabilidades, porém se tivermos alguém entre nós no poder as coisas serão mais fáceis.

– O que seu _otou-san _quer dizer é que precisamos de um _baka _como você para manter as aparências, enquanto nós tomamos as decisões mais concretas. –Madara interveio.

– Não irão me usar dessa forma, quanto menos decidir o meu futuro por mim! –exclamou.

– Sou seu patriarca e superior, tenho sim o poder para fazê-lo. –Fugaku falou de volta, não ia permitir que sua autoridade fosse desrespeitada na frente dos outros.

– _Otou-san_ pense bem no que está propondo, Sasuke tem muito mais sede de batalhas do que eu, é mais sensato que ele tome seu lugar. –Itachi argumentou.

– Não venha tomar as dores de seu irmãozinho agora Itachi, ele é apenas uma criança rebelde. –Madara provocou.

Nesse instante, Sasuke desembainhou sua katana e no momento seguinte a tinha pressionada sobre a veia principal do pescoço do tio. Shisui, Obito e Kakashi que até então haviam permanecido quietos e silenciosos ao canto, partiram para segurar-lhe:

– Me parece que o filhote de gato está mostrando as garras. –o mais velho riu recuperando-se, havia conseguido apenas um arranhão de raspão no pescoço.

– Já basta. –Fugaku cortou-os pondo fim ao debate.

O filho caçula ainda tentou soltar-se, mas foi em vão.

– Venha garoto, vamos sair daqui. –Kakashi disse-lhe segurando-o por um dos ombros.

Só quando se viram á sós no pátio novamente é que o Hatake tornou a abrir a boca:

– Precisa aprender a controlar melhor seus impulsos garoto. –aconselhou.

– Até tu me julgas por um menino? Sou um homem.

– Mesmo? Então comece á agir como um. –sorria-lhe, mas suas palavras eram duras como rochas.

– Não importa o que eu faça, _otou-san _sempre irá preferir Itachi. Ele sim é o filho e soldado perfeito que tanto deseja. –desabafou.

– Viu só? Estás agindo como uma criança que quer a atenção do pai. Tens duas escolhas Uchiha: ou cumpre as ordens de Fugaku como o filho obediente que espera ser reconhecido, ou vai atrás de suas próprias vontades sem esperar reconhecimento algum em troca. –os olhos negros de Kakashi cobravam alguma atitude, um de seus olhos, aliás, o esquerdo dizia-se que havia sido transplantado de um inimigo, depois de uma grande batalha vencida quando o Hatake não era mais que um rapaz assim como Sasuke.

O moreno ficou em silêncio e pegou-se refletindo, quando voltou à realidade já estava sozinho.

Passou o dia todo daquela forma, agradecia por ninguém ter ido procurá-lo, mas por outro lado aquilo só confirmava o fato de que ninguém se importava com o que ele sentia. Bem, ninguém exceto... _Ela_.

Konan era a mulher que amava e sabia que era amor mesmo tendo tão pouca idade. Desde a primeira vez que a vira em um banquete no palácio, havia se encantado. No começo, quando se viam apenas cumprimentavam-se cordialmente, depois notara que os olhares que a lançava eram correspondidos e um dia quando se esbarraram por acaso em um dos corredores, sabia que não tinha mais volta e em um único gesto ela havia o trazido para si e o tomado de corpo, alma e coração. Viviam um romance secreto, sentia falta de sua presença em momentos como aquele que enfrentava agora, mas sabia que daquela forma as coisas eram muito mais perigosas e isso apenas aumentava seu desejo.

Lembrava-se do perfume da mulher que amava quando ouviu passos atrás de si, ao virar-se viu que se tratava da menina de cabelos cor de rosa:

– Ainda por aqui pirralha? Pensei que teria se assustado o suficiente para ir embora e nunca mais voltar. –riu sem humor. – Ah sim, és muda... Mas não é de fato uma inútil, vá até a cozinha e me traga uma garrafa de saquê. –fez uma pausa. – Agora! –ordenou e viu os olhos verdes claros arregalarem-se, a menina saiu em disparada e segundos depois voltou carregando o que havia pedido.

Foi a primeira de várias que se seguiram, Sakura estranhou tal atitude vinda de Sasuke, mas ele parecia carregar uma angústia mal contida, algo que a mesma não seria capaz de compreender.

– Sabe pirralha, eu só queria uma vez me sentir dono do meu próprio caminho... –sorveu mais um gole da garrafa. – Entende como me sinto? –questionou a menina que estava parada ao seu lado. – Argh, deixa para lá! Quem mandou ser uma pirralha enxerida que não entende o que falo? –virou a garrafa mais uma vez, mas não obteve uma gota sequer, o conteúdo tinha acabado.

O moreno então se levantou com dificuldades e cambaleou para o lado, no chão as garrafas vazias jaziam acumuladas. A menina então se apressou a chegar ao seu lado e segurou-lhe pela mão. Começou guiá-lo, agradecendo aos deuses por Sasuke ainda ter forças para caminhar, apenas seu senso de direção havia sido gravemente afetado.

Notou o quanto a mão dele era fria e grande comparada á sua e continuou conduzindo-o pelo exterior do distrito quando avistou uma cabeleira loira familiar:

– Sakura-_chan_ o que está fazendo aí com Sasuke? Ai não, esse _teme _está bêbado! –exclamou caminhando para eles, estava com sua armadura, provavelmente voltava de sua patrulha.

Tratou logo de socorrer a garota e o amigo, passando sua mão pelo tronco do moreno apoiando seu braço sobre o próprio ombro.

– _Teme _é bom que não se aproxime do fogo ou causará uma explosão! –provocou, mas Sasuke parecia estar em outro mundo, seus olhos estavam fechados e o corpo ainda mais mole do que antes.

Sakura preocupou-se com o rapaz, o mesmo parecia doente e sabia que aquelas garrafas todas de saquê haviam provocado tais sintomas, estava apenas cumprindo suas ordens sem imaginar que algo como aquilo poderia acontecer.

– Não fique com essa face assustada Sakura-_chan_. –Naruto disse como que adivinhando seus pensamentos. – Sasuke tem uma queda por saquê, já estou acostumado com esse transtorno.

Carregou-o até seus aposentos, com a ajuda da menina arrumou seu leito e por fim, o deitara sobre o futon.

– Agora tudo o que ele precisa é de uma longa e boa soneca, mais tarde irá precisar de um balde também. –falou com nojo. – Não o culpo por estar assim, todos já sabem do dia difícil que Sasuke enfrentara. –agora tinha pesar em sua voz. – Fez muito bem em tê-lo ajudado Sakura-_chan_. –sorriu-lhe orgulhoso e a culpa da menina amenizou-se um pouco. – É melhor que Mikoto-_sama_ não saiba de nada, ela não gosta muito de ver Sasuke bêbado e Fugaku-_senpai_ não deve nem desconfiá-lo... Ou seja, isso ficará apenas entre nós não é? –a menina concordou com a cabeça. – Hum... Vamos deixá-lo descansar agora. –disse conduzindo-a com a mão levemente em suas costas, entretanto antes que deixassem o quarto Sakura voltou e agachou-se perto de Sasuke, ajeitou os lençóis para que o cobrissem até o pescoço e plantou um beijo em sua testa, como sua mãe sempre fazia antes de colocá-la na cama.

Só então seguiu o loiro para fora, torcendo para que o Uchiha melhorasse.

**...**


	5. Ressaca

Sua cabeça latejava e mesmo deitado, sentia-se vagamente tonto. Estava aconchegado em seu futon, embora não se recordava de ter ido para o quarto na noite anterior. Sentiu uma pontada mais intensa ao recuperar sua última lembrança, recordou-se de várias garrafas de saquê e da menina de cabelos cor de rosa lhe encarando com aqueles olhos verdes espantados. Chegara à conclusão de que a mesma não teria o carregado até ali sozinha e torcia para que a menina não tivesse chamado algum samurai ou até mesmo seu pai e irmão.

A amargura do dia anterior lhe veio á mente. As decisões que Fugaku e Madara tinham tomado sem seu consentimento eram inadmissíveis, de forma alguma se tornaria o tolo que esperavam que ele fosse.

De repente o painel de seu aposento foi aberto e para seu alívio, lá estava Mikoto com seu sorriso gentil. Sentou-se para receber um beijo na testa, só então reparou que a menina de cabelos róseos também estava ali, havia se tornado uma fiel acompanhante de sua mãe e Sasuke só podia esperar que ela de fato fosse muda, para que não denunciasse sua fraqueza por saquê á Uchiha.

– _Ohayo_! Faz um dia tão belo lá fora e você aqui o desperdiçando dormindo. –pronunciou animada aquela reprimenda.

– O dia ontem também parecia belo, entretanto no fim das contas não foi bem assim. –rebateu prontamente aborrecido.

– Seu irmão me contou o que aconteceu na reunião. –sentou-se elegantemente ao seu lado e pôs-se a acariciar seus cabelos na vã tentativa de colocar os fios rebeldes em seus devidos lugares. – Veja pelo lado bom, seu _otou-san_ está colocando sobre seus ombros um grande fardo, ao se casar com a princesa se tornarás o homem mais poderoso entre todos.

– O que nenhum de vocês é capaz de compreender é que não desejo o poder, além disso, seria apenas uma farsa para que _otou-san _e Madara reinassem. Sonho em liderar os Uchiha, no entanto nem para isso sou digno.

– Está erroneamente enganado filho! Tens tudo para se tornar um homem tão grandioso quanto meu Fugaku. –fez uma pausa. – Ele o sabe que é melhor para ti, quer o seu bem tanto como eu.

– Humpf. –soltou antes de erguer-se, não queria mais discutir aquele assunto. Amava a mãe, mas Mikoto nunca entenderia seus pontos de vista.

– Essa noite temos um jantar no palácio do Imperador, todos nós temos de estar presentes embora Hiashi ainda não queira anunciar oficialmente seu compromisso com a jovem Hinata.

– Mesmo? Pois eu não irei. –soltou decidido.

– Sasuke! Deves comparecer á esse jantar, é bom que mostre respeito ao Hyuuga. –repreendeu.

– Não tenho obrigação alguma disto, quanto menos de me casar com quem quer que seja.

– Seu _otou-san _não ficará nada contente com este seu comportamento.

– Assim como o mesmo não se importa com minhas vontades não ei de me importar com as dele, agora se puder me dar licença. –solicitou grossamente.

– Não quero vê-los brigados. –lamentou-se, mas atendeu a vontade de Sasuke saindo dali em passos lentos.

– E quanto á você pirralha? Por acaso quer assistir enquanto me troco? –indagou com uma voz tão séria que a menina apressou-se em abanar a cabeça de um lado para o outro e sair correndo para alcançar Mikoto.

Ele soltou um pequeno riso sem humor, era incrível como crianças acreditavam em qualquer brincadeira.

**...**

Treinava suas habilidades no dojo, precisava aprimorar seus golpes corpo a corpo e Naruto como sempre era seu fiel companheiro, mas não era apenas um treino. Os dois desafiavam-se todos os dias á superar um ao outro, de forma que o nível de suas habilidades era bem equilibrado, se não semelhante.

– E foi isso, encontrei Sakura-_chan _aflita diante de sua embriaguez e o carreguei até seu quarto. De que adianta ser um bom guerreiro se uma dose de saquê o derruba Uchiha? –provocou esquivando-se de uma série de murros e pontapés que o moreno destinava á si.

– Calado _dobe._ –rosnou de volta.

– Devia me agradecer, isso sim. Já o peguei em tantas situações comprometedoras que se viessem á tona, acabariam com sua imagem. –continuou. – Como a vez em que o vi com sua amante. –nesse momento, Sasuke acertou-lhe uma cotovelada no estomago e chutou a junta de seu joelho esquerdo, fazendo com o que o loiro fosse ao chão gemendo de dor.

– Já disse para não falar coisas como essas novamente. –mais uma vez suas feições escureceram e a ameaça estava explicita ali.

– Vejo que continuam se empenhando. –era Itachi quem cruzava as portas naquele exato momento. – Quais coisas não devem ser ditas por Naruto? –indagou desconfiado.

– Seu _onii-san _não tem bom humor para provocações. –Naruto respondeu recuperando-se. – Leva brincadeiras muito á sério.

– Concordo plenamente contigo. –o Uchiha mais velho assentiu.

– Esse treino me deixou faminto, com licença. –o loiro pôs-se a caminhar mancando um pouco.

– Imagino que as provocações devem ter sido bem pesadas, para ter acertado um ponto tão estratégico. –observou.

– Naruto é um baka. –disse apenas.

– Como estás? –quis saber.

– Com todos opinando em minha vida? Estou realmente bem por isso. –foi irônico. – Me diga Itachi, por acaso sabia dos planos que _otou-san _tinha para mim?

– Ele só contou que queria que eu o sucedesse, mas não contou o que tinha em mente para você. Sinto muito, fico apreensivo só de imaginar o que pode acontecer caso você, ou melhor, Madara assuma o poder do país.

– Não é apenas Madara o culpado, nosso _otou-san _também não é nenhum inocente.

– Ele e Madara mantêm as aparências, entretanto se detestam. Desde jovens brigam por tudo, foi assim com suas armas, a liderança do clã e até mesmo a nossa _okaa-san_. –ressaltou. – Com algo tão grande em jogo, Madara faria qualquer coisa para passar por cima de nosso _otou-san_.

Sasuke concordava com o ponto de vista de Itachi. Por mais que o pai não demonstrasse, não tinha confiança alguma sobre o irmão mais velho. Madara era astuto como uma raposa e traiçoeiro como uma cobra e todos sabiam disso, mesmo que convivessem tão próximos á ele.

– Ao menos se Madara agisse, _otou-san_ perceberia a besteira que está fazendo. –Sasuke praguejou, mas mostrou-se arrependido depois. – Digo, _otou-san _deveria agir antes dele.

Mais uma vez alguém cruzava a entrada do dojo, era Uchiha Fugaku com sua pose firme e olhar duro:

– Mikoto disse-me que não quer ir ao jantar do Imperador essa noite. Percebe a diferença entre ti e Itachi? Vê o porquê o escolho como meu sucessor? Mesmo que seja alguns anos mais velho que você, na sua idade já era e agia como um homem. –disparou as palavras como flechas como se o filho caçula fosse seu alvo.

– _Otou-san_ –Itachi começou em sua defesa.

– Quieto Itachi. –o caçula ordenou. – Não preciso que ninguém fale por mim. Como espera que eu aja como um adulto se ficam fazendo escolhas por mim, como se fosse uma criança de colo? –questionou da mesma forma fria e distante que o pai usara, fazendo o mesmo soltar um pequeno riso.

– Então fique, mas não reclame do tratamento que recebe. –concluiu antes de se retirar.

– Sasuke... –Itachi começou.

– Apenas me deixe sozinho. –sibilou amargamente.

**...**

– Fugaku adora quando uso este quimono. –Mikoto terminava de arrumar-se, a mesma trajava uma vestimenta de seda pura, era azul marinho quase negro e tinha uma faixa vermelha como sangue.

Embora fosse criança, Sakura se perguntava como alguém tão gentil, doce e animada como Mikoto era casada com alguém tão carrancudo e calado quanto Fugaku, já que pessoalmente, Sakura sempre sentia algo próximo ao medo quando via o patriarca Uchiha.

– Estou bonita? –a morena indagou virando-se para a menina.

A Haruno balançou a cabeça repetidamente, seu olhar também dizia mesmo que de forma muda, sua opinião.

– Queria levá-la comigo, ia se surpreender ao ver o tamanho e esplendor do palácio, mas infelizmente não é possível. –declarou meio triste. – Ao menos poderá ficar de olho em Sasuke, ele pensa que não notei o cheiro de saquê que emanava dele esta manhã.

O saquê... Sakura fez o possível para permanecer com as mesmas expressões, não queria que Mikoto desconfiasse que ela tinha ajudado seu filho a se embebedar. Vê-lo bem naquela manhã fez com que ficasse mais tranquila, afinal pelo estado em que Sasuke ficara parecia que nunca mais acordaria.

A família Uchiha já tinha saído quando se pôs a jantar com os outros criados. Após isso, Sakura começou a caminhar pelo distrito mais uma vez. Gostava de ir até o pequeno riacho e ver a lua refletida na água cristalina, era como se a beleza da mesma tivesse sido duplicada e o número de estrelas se tornasse ainda mais infinito.

Não havia ninguém ali naquele horário, Sakura apreciava a calmaria do distrito embora sentisse falta da alma que tinha em sua antiga moradia. O paradeiro era tanto que quando o vulto negro passou pela entrada do dojo, que ficava rumo á frente do riacho, a mesma pôde distingui-lo bem, mesmo com a escuridão da noite.

A curiosidade ultrapassou sua covardia e silenciosamente, seguiu a mesma direção. Encostou-se á parede e curvou apenas a cabeça para ver, mantendo-se parcialmente escondida á tempo de ver algo brutal acontecer: a figura vestida de negro, segurou a cabeça de um samurai entre as mãos e a virou brutalmente, um som como algo se quebrando ressoou daquele ato e Sakura deixou que um suspiro escapasse por sua garganta.

Instantaneamente o assassino virou-se para sua direção e antes que conseguisse se esconder, ele a viu. Soltou o corpo sem vida no chão e caminhou lentamente até a menina, uma máscara cobria-lhe o rosto, a única abertura visível era para os olhos escuros.

Ela foi recuando cada vez mais depressa e quando percebeu estava correndo e não se atreveu a olhar para trás até ouvir a voz cortante em advertência:

– Pare agora mesmo onde está e lhe darei uma morte rápida e sem dor. –voltando-se para olhar quem diferia aquela frase, Sakura deu de cara com Sasuke que apontava sua katana na direção do inimigo que jazia de costas para ele.

Lentamente o homem de negro virou-se, alguns passos separavam a dupla. Num movimento extremamente rápido, ele aproximou-se derrubando com um golpe a espada do Uchiha. Sasuke não se deixou abalar, ou ao menos não demonstrou, partiu lhe golpeando com os punhos fechados. Seu adversário esquivou-se de todos, mas deixou sua guarda aberta o suficiente para que o samurai lhe desse um chute baixo. O inimigo caiu, porém foi por pouco tempo, tirou uma adaga de um compartimento em sua perna e ergueu-se pegando impulso. Rápido como um raio, atingiu a canela do moreno, que estava desprotegida, pois Sasuke se encontrava sem sua armadura. Com a mesma velocidade com a qual havia o cortado, sumiu embrenhando-se no meio da escuridão.

Sasuke virou-se e tentou correr para alcançá-lo, mas foi surpreendido por uma formicação crescente em sua perna. Quanto mais aquela sensação se espalhava por seu corpo, mais sentia suas forças esvaindo-se, havia sido envenenado por alguma substância tão potente que causara aquele efeito todo em apenas um minuto.

Ele foi ao chão sem sentir nada, nem o baque da queda. Sua mente flutuava, mas ainda assim pôde ouvir a voz infantil chamar seu nome desesperadamente enquanto via o borrão rosa correr em sua direção:

– _Sasuke-kun!_

_**...**_

Quando abriu os olhos sua mãe colocava outro lenço úmido sobre sua testa. Seus olhos negros iluminaram-se de alívio:

– Oh, ele acordou! Fugaku, Itachi, venham ele acordou! –gritou como uma mãe desesperada, não parecia em nada a mulher elegante que sempre mostrava ser.

Logo os dois chegaram. Itachi tinha feições preocupadas enquanto Fugaku fazia questão de esconder qualquer emoção. Sem entender absolutamente nada, Sasuke quis saber:

– O que houve?

– Alguém invadiu o distrito e matou Shisui. Essa pessoa também o nocauteou com alguma lâmina envenenada. –o pai contou brevemente.

– Dormiu por três dias Sasuke, era um veneno desconhecido por nossos monges. –o irmão acrescentou.

– Quem matou Shisui e por quê? –indagou com a voz ainda fraca.

– Esperávamos que você respondesse á essa pergunta. –o pai cobrou.

– Não consigo me lembrar de nada. –respondeu.

– Isso não importa agora Fugaku, o importante é que nosso filho está são e salvo. –a morena interveio.

– Fugaku-_sama_! –Naruto adentrou sem ser anunciado. – _Teme_ você acordou! –exclamou ainda aos berros. – Er... Perdoem-se, acontece que Sakura-_chan _estava aqui e presenciou tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite, ela me contou tudo. –informou.

– Mas Sakura não fala. –Mikoto afirmou como se fosse algo óbvio.

– E acreditou mesmo nos relatos de uma criança muda Naruto? Isso é demais até para você. –Fugaku zombou.

– Não, o _dobe_ tem razão. Sakura estava lá naquela noite e ela fala. –Sasuke interveio lembrando-se da voz fina gritando para si.

**...**


End file.
